The world that exists only in games
by Orion-Sacred Arrow
Summary: One day, Shiori comes into contact with a device known as a PFP. She starts playing, eventually building a name for herself in the game community. Then, she meets the God of Conquest. Set after Heart of Jupiter. Rated T for language. Currently on Hiatus due to author having a major writers block.
1. Prologue

Most of the time, if you walked through the library, you would rarely notice the petite little girl, that sat at a small desk, surrounded by piles of books. Occasionally, she would stand up and get a new book, but most of the time she stayed rooted to the chair. However, as time goes by, people start to change. People who used to like one person may like another. People who used to like doing music could now like sports. People who used to like reading may now like games.

Now, if you entered the library, you would occasionally see a much more cheerful librarian, smiling and tapping at a device known as a PFP. It was as if there was two sides to the person. Two different ends of the earth. Two different people inhabiting one body. Of course, this phrase would be surprisingly fitting for this circumstance. The girl's name was Shiori Shiomiya. She was the host of a goddess.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, this is just a prologue or my story. I hope you enjoy it! Also, please drop a review on what you think, It'll be a great help! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

At home, Shiori crashed on her bed, the screws of her ancient bed creaking with effort as they tried to hold up, say, forty kilograms of human flesh and organs. Uh, maybe that was a little disgusting. Anyway, the reason why the bed was creaking so much was because of the excessive amounts of items that was being stored under it. She used to keep her favorite books under it, and she would spend nights reading them over and over again. Now, all she kept was a few games, a few consoles, and a lot of game guides, even though she had memorized every single one of them. Of course, the books took up space, but her room was very spacious. It used to be able to contain an entire library of books. It still had books, of course. It was just that some of them had been packed in boxes and put to the side of the room to make space for her games. It had been about three months since she had started playing. It was surprisingly fun, and it was an escape from reality, like books were.

Reality, Honestly. Such a pain. These chains that were constantly keeping you binded, trapped, suffocated.

There was an already familiar Ding! Sound as her computer finished booting up. Shiori liked playing strategy games, because it was much easier to make moves and such when you had time to think, review your opponents strategies, and pick your decisions based on what your opponents did. "Rook to A4. Checkmate." An icon blinked into existence at the edge of her screen. "You have new mail!" Shiori clicked her mouse on the icon, taking her straight to the Email.

Hello Divine,

I have a challenge for you.

Game room: 4871

God of conquest.

* * *

 **AN: I'm relatively sure that a lot of people have no idea what's going on, so allow me to explain. Shiori plays chess using an online account called Divine, which I called that because it fits her really well, being the host of Minerva and all. She takes challenges from other people, and essentially just beats them all. Then, at the end, she gets challenged by the god of conquest(AKA Keima), who doesn't only play dating sims. There! Summed up in about 50 words. Peacu!**


	3. Chapter 2

Time skip~

"Hey Shiori, are you okay?" A person prodded her back.

"Who is it– oh, it's you, Kujo-san." Shiori turned around to look at Tsukiyo.

"You seemed really down since yesterday, so I thought I would come check on you." Tsukiyo said.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Okay, that's good. Have a nice day!" Tsukiyo walked away, the library door closing behind her.

"Whew…" Shiori reached under her desk and pulled out her PFP.

Shiori had been doing this for a while, but she made sure that nobody found out about her other life. There had been some close calls, like when Fujidera had checked her desk, but it had never been found out. She hoped.

"Um… Excuse me?"

Shiori quickly tucked the PFP under the desk, and asked "Yes, how may I help you?"

Thanks to Keima Katsuragi, she could now speak to strangers. However, she really didn't like the way he had done it. Her first kiss, taken by a cheating cross-dressing man simply for boosting her confidence. Ugh…

* * *

"Do you have any books on firetrucks?" Shiori looked up at the smiling face of Elusia De Lute Irma.

"Yes, walk straight and turn at the fourth row. There should be an entire section of vehicles."

"Thank you!" Elsea happily bounced away, leaving Shiori alone.

Again, she pulled out the PFP. Her game had finally finished loading. Since she couldn't bring her normal gaming computer to the library, she had downloaded all types of bots onto her PFP, letting her play even with the school's horrible connection.

"Checkmate." Shiori clicked a button, and a You Win! Screen popped up. Shiori had beaten everyone she had played, except one person. The god of conquest.

* * *

Reverse time skip~

"Queen to A4. Check." (God of Conquest's turn). AN: This is not an actual conversation, it's just the game record.

"Bishop to E7."

"Knight to F6. Check."

"Pawn to F6."

"Bishop to H4. Check."

"Ugh… How am I gonna get out of this…" Shiori muttered to herself. "Ah, wait, there was something about this in the fifth edition of the chess menu…"

"Oh crap! My times running out!"

"Pawn to G5."

"Queen to E4. Checkmate."

"God of Conquest wins!"

* * *

Time skip~

"Shiori, Dinners ready!" A voice sounded from outside her door.

"Ok, coming!" Shiori closed her laptop, put it under her bed, charged the battery, washed her hands, and walked downstairs.

"You've been locked in your room for ages, what have you been doing?" Shiori's mom asked.

"Oh, I failed the math exam, so the teacher assigned me a bunch of homework."

"What? But I'm sure you knew how to do calculus."

"I know I memorized every single line on the calculus book, but I think I might have gotten the most important one wrong by one number. I checked just now."

"Well, are you finished the work yet?"

"No, I still have a bit more left. Oh, and what's for dinner?"

"I thought you might like to go for ramen. You seem to have it more often these days."

"Sure!"

Sigh… Parents are so gullible. Sorry, mom!

* * *

 **AN: As you might have realised by now, I like using ... a lot. Also, I took my CTY grammar course years ago, so my grammar may be a tad bit sloppy. So, I thought I would make the timeline of this chapter clearer. The first part, where Tsukiyo appears, is two days after the game with Keima, which commenced at night. The second section is the ending to the match with Keima, and the final one is after the first part, after Shiori gets home. As for the part where Shiori's mom mentions that Shiori likes ramen, that was a reference to the scene where Keima takes her into the ramen shop and she learns you can order without speaking. All right! Now that that's out of the way, time to respond to some reviews. (I've never done this before, but it seems like a protocool, so...)**

 **Xellos540 (Review 2): Ah... It's always nice to have someone support you when your first chapter is out. Anyway, near the start part, you said that Keima will be part of the loose souls team and capture Shiori. This is set after Heart of Jupiter, so unless Keima breaks up with Chihiro and "Seduces" Shiori again, which I don't plan on doing, that's not gonna happen. Second, I wouldn't really expect Shiori to play galges, because she is in love with Keima, which means she's straight. (Well, she could be bisexual, but...) As for otomes, I don't think Shiori would be the type to play them, as she is more used to visualising the story then actually seeing it, so it could potentially be a massive change in character if she does. Keima's challenge is different from Dokorou's, in the sense that Keima was protecting his reputation as the god of conquest. Also, Keima doesn't have a cute waifu form. I really love your Kaminomi fanfics, and look forward to reading the next chapter of The world only Kanon knows! Gambate!**

 **As for Mr. Guest: Yes, I know my chapters are short, and I hope to get them longer in the future. Once I get further into the plot, I will try my best to keep them above 1K. (Not counting the AN.)  
**

 **Finally, DarkDrawerJ: Yes, Shiori is best girl. Though that's really subjective.**

 **Everyone, thanks for your support! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

"That ramen was… completely disgusting."

They had gone further towards the city centre, and had ate the "sweet ramen" that Uemoto-yo was so a famous for. Way too sweet. For starters, the ramen soup was literally syrup. The noodles were coated with chocolate. The dish was topped with melon. Honestly, who would eat something like that? Shiori strolled down rows of books, looking for an interesting one that she had never read. No such luck. She checked her wallet. She still had a decent amount left, enough to buy her a few books. Shiori occasionally worked part time at a bookstore, so it provided her with some income.

"Mom, I'm heading to the bookstore."

"Okay, just be careful. The streets can be dangerous at night."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

Shiori pushed open the from door and headed out, going towards the bookstore that was two blocks away from her house. It was nice to have a bookstore really close to you, She could go there anytime she wanted, it was open twenty four/seven. Her mom didn't mind her going out, in fact, she supported her. Her mom welcomed every chance for her to interact with the outside world, and she did this in various ways, such as forcing her to go to school. If Shiori had it her way, she would stay home and homeschool herself. The only good thing about school was the library. However, recently, the library had been plagued by hordes of students, all because of the new media section. Despite her protests, the library committee had decided to open a media section, but they gave Shiori consent to take home the books that they would have thrown out. Because of that, her collection had grown vastly. However, she was a quick reader, and soon, she had finished reading every single book, plus memorised all of them. Shiori took a turn, and found herself in front of a massive sign that read: Forum book Bookstore. She pushed open the door, and there was the familiar ding! sound as the door opened.

"Welcome!" The person at the front desk said.

Most people at the bookstore knew her, as she came here very often. However, she had never chatted with any of them except when she was buying a book or asking the location of a book. Despite the fact that she wasn't scared of human life anymore, she still didn't like interacting with other people. After all, humans are scary. Almost all of the great civilisations were built upon the enslaving of thousands of other people. Destruction, slavery, murder, they're all part of human nature. Without those, humanity would no longer be humans. After a few turns, she found herself in her favorite section. Sci-fi. Her favorite series was a series called Emblem of the Stars. It was set in a dystopian future, with alien invasion. It had already ended, but she highly looked forward to the sequel.

"Nope, nope, and nope." After scanning the rows, Shiori walked out of the science fiction section, sorely disappointed.

Moving over a lane, she found herself in the fantasy section.

"And nope."

Despite the bookstores massive selection, Shiori still found it hard to find new books. New, interesting good books. Actually, any book would do. Heck, she had read every single cookbook this store had.

"Whatever, I'll come again tomorrow." Shiori said to herself as she walked out of the bookstore, heading home.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Shiori pushed opened the apartment door.

"Shiori, welcome back." Her mom called from her position on the couch. "Come over here for a bit."

Shiori walked over. "What?"

"Look." Her mom pointed at the TV.

"Frequency of kidnappings has increased drastically." The reporter announced from his place on his chair. He went on to list the names. When he reached the final one, Shiori sucked in a breath.

"Ayumi-san?"

* * *

 **AN: Okay, it's an improvement in word count. The ending is probably pretty abrupt, but eh. If I can manage, the next chapter will be out by the end of this week, and hopefully some more next week. Our school has a break, so I have time. Hopefully...Heh.**

 **DarkDrawerJ: Well, you sure responded quickly! Like, at max an hour after my new chapter came out. I don't have much to say about your review, though.**

 **Xellos540: To answer your question. Keima does not know. It wouldn't make sense unless he had Haqua spying on her or something. (He can't use Elsea because she can no longer use her rainment...I think.) And as for why Shiori hides her gaming habits, I think it would be more of like a form of embarrassment? Actually, I'm not sure.**

 **And while writing this, I was thinking. If Keima is no longer a partner, then he can't see the goddesses anymore, right? I remember during Megami-hen, Chihiro couldn't see Mercury because she wasn't related to demons/gods. I think. Well that certainly puts a loophole in my plan, but I guess I can fix it.**

 **Finally, as for those who read Einzbern tale, the next chapter is gonna be pretty slow in coming out. Sorry!**

 **Well, once again, thanks for reading my fanfic, mina-san!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsea banged open the door to Keima's room.

The god of conquest was sitting at his usual place, on a rotating chair surrounded by controllers. He spun around, tapping the keys so fast as if he had dozens of hands.

"Can you get back to me in like, an hour? I'm in the middle of a time based event!" Keima shouted back.

"But…But…"

"Get the fuck out!"

* * *

One hour later~

"Kami-nii-sama!" Elsea banged open the door again.

"What?" Keima responded, having tired himself out. He had just spent the entire night in god of conquest mode.

"Ayumi-san has been kidnapped!"

"Why should I care about something like that?" Keima responded.

"Well, she is a goddess host…"

"I don't care about that crap! I've done enough interacting with the real world for a lifetime! Fuck this shit! Get out!" Keima pushed Elsea out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Wah…." Elsea sobbed outside the door.

* * *

"Ayumi? Who's that?" Shiori's mom asked.

"Oh, just a classmate. She helped me carry some books in the library once."

It wasn't the full story, but hey, at least she wasn't lying.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I don't want you going out for a while alone at night."

"Okay, mom."

Back in her room, Shiori lay in bed, playing games on her phone.

"If they have captured Ayumi-san, then they must be-" Minerva spoke to Shiori.

"Okay, I'll be more careful. Jeez."

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Minerva said, "All we have to do is–"

"Checkmate." Shiori pressed a button on her phone.

"Wah! Pay attention when I'm talking!" Minerva pouted and starting hitting Shiori on the back.

"Honestly, you're as immature as a five year old." Shiori sighed.

"How rude! I thought in Japan, they were supposed to be kind to their elders!"

"That's because elders have lots of wisdom! Where is this so called wisdom of yours, huh?" Shiori shot back.

"Uh...Wah..." Minerva sat in a corner and started crying. "I'm actually smart, you know? I'm definitely smarter than Apollo-nee!"

"That doesn't change much."

"Wah!"

* * *

Elsea sat outside Keima's room, rubbing her injured nose.

"Kami-nii-sama!"

Keima's door opened by a tiny crack. Keima stared down at Elsea, shadows in his eyes.

"I am busy." Keima stressed every word. Then he slammed the door close again.

"What are you busy with? You just spend all your time playing those stupid games!"

Keima's door opened again, his eyes even scarier than before.

"Did you just call my games stupid?" He glared at Elsea.

"U… Uwa…" Elsea retreated from the door.

Katsuragi Mari chose that moment to show up.

"What's going on, Elsea? Is it that stupid Keima again?"

Elsea didn't respond.

"I knew it." Mari pulled out her hairpin and crushed her glasses with one hand. Her eyes flickered with a scary aura. With one kick, she kicked open the door. Elsea had expected to see dating sims, but…

"Chess?"

Instead of dating sims, Keima's screen was filled with various games of chess. He spun around with his usual speed, tapping on the computer keyboards with incredible speed.

However, Mari didn't consider any of that. She just walked in and smashed Keima's keyboard.

"What the fuck is your problem? Do you know how much those cost?" Keima shouted at his mom.

Mari paid no attention, but simply smashed all his keyboards and then left the room.

"Mother… I think you went a bit overboard." Elsea commented, "And you broke your glasses."

Mari tied her hair back in a bun and put on another set of glasses. "It's okay, El-chan. He deserves it."

"Mother…"

* * *

"Shiori! Pay attention!" Minerva started hitting Shiori's back.

"One more game!"

"No!"

Minerva snatched the phone out of Shiori's hand.

Shiori's face suddenly morphed into a mixture of despair, depression and emptiness.

"Would you please… give that back?" A scary smile lit Shiori's face, "I'm in the middle of a game."

"Eeep! I'm so sorry!" Minerva dropped the phone on the bed.

"Thank...you..." Shiori picked up her phone again.

"Sca-Sca-Scary..." Minerva slowly muttered in the corner.

"And Checkmate." Shiori put down the phone, "So, what were you saying?"  
"Well, no human could possibly kidnap Mercury. I even doubt that a normal human could kidnap Ayumi." Shiori shuddered as she was reminded of the way Ayumi had kicked Keima.

"In other words… they're in league with old hell."

* * *

Ayumi woke up in a cold, damp room.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Even in the dim light, she could make out a few features.

It was a room that was constructed out of some sort of translucent purple crystal.

Black aura seemed to radiate off the purple crystal.

"It's a crystal that restricts our power." Mercury suddenly appeared next to her.

"Mel! What's going on here?"

"I don't know, but–" Their conversation was suddenly cut off when Mercury vanished.

The door banged open. A mask wearing person walked in.

"Who are you?" Ayumi yelled at them, "Why did you kidnap me?"

The man sat down on a chair.

"We are centaur. Our mission? To revive old hell."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, the our mission part was kind of corny. Anyway, as promised, heres the chapter. I'm thinking of combining two chapters into like a 2000 word chapter, but that may change. Does Keima/Shiori seem out of character? If they do, sorry. As some of you might have realised, in this story, the goddesses can manifest in reality. By the way, the book-carrying was a reference to HoJ. Time to respond to reviews.**

 **DarkDrawerJ: Actually, it doesn't necessarily, show that, because if you see someone you know get kidnapped, you would be surprised as well. I've changed my plot line a bit, so hopefully it will be fine.**

 **Xellos540: Yes, I'm so glad my word count is improving. About Keima appearing... well, here you go. I'm still confused about the seeing the goddesses thing, so I'll just do some changing around. I can answer only one question. That Shiori is going to play more games.**

 **Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading my fanfic! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

Shiori ran down the streets, dragging Minerva with her. To most people, this would have looked she was going delusional and believing that an "invisible friend" exists. That would kind of fit, but their relationship wasn't necessary that of friendship.

"Um… Where are we going?" Minerva asked.

"To school. We're meeting up at the astronomy clubroom."

They ran down the road, heading closer and closer to Mai-high.

"By the way, Shiori, who did you get the call from?" Minerva asked.

"Ayumi-san, why do you ask?" Shiori continued running for a split second, and then stopped, "Wait, wasn't she kidnapped?"

Shiori took out her phone and called a number.

On her screen, the name Tsukiyo Kujo showed up.

"Kujo-san? Please pick up!"

There was no response. A user busy sign showed up.

Shiori repeated this multiple times, but none of the goddess hosts that she had called responded.

"We have to go the the astronomy clubroom!" Shiori started walking again.

"Why?" Minerva asked

"Because everyone is over there!"

"Actually, uh… I don't think that's true…"

"Why not?"

"Well, um… the goddesses are basically powerless when they are alone compared to when they are all together. Whoever the people who kidnapped Ayumi are, they must be powerful enough to overwhelm one goddess, perhaps even two. However… I don't think they would stand a chance if all the goddesses were together. They probably told us to go to different locations so it would be easier to capture us."

"That's a good point, actually. Well then, should we head back?"

"Uh… Yeah. I think that would be a good idea. If we're ambushed in the open, I don't think it would work too well."

"However, we are very far away from home… maybe we should try find a closer place."

"Like?"

"Oh, don't worry, I know a place."

Opening her phone again, Shiori dialled the last goddess host.

A white name appeared on her screen.

Tenri Ayukawa.

Standing on one of the rooftops, a masked demon could be seen observing them, but the sun started rising, and the demon disappeared.

* * *

Approximately ten minutes later, Shiori and Minerva found them in front of a store labeled: "Cafe Grandpa."

"Why here?" Minerva asked.

"It's close, and it should be quite safe,"

Shiori knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

The door opened by a crack. A orange haired woman peered at them through the crack.

"Who are you?" Katsuragi Mari asked.

"I'm Shiori. I'm Keima and Eri's classmate."

Besides Shiori, Minerva smiled and muttered "Oh, so that's how it is."

"No way… Keima has friends? Come in, come in!" Mari hustled Shiori into the cafe, and Minerva followed, "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katsuragi Mari, I am Keima's mother."

"Do you know where I could meet Keima?" Shiori asked.

"He should be upstairs, in his room."

"Okay, thanks." Shiori headed up the stairs.

On the way, she happened to bump into Elsea.

"Oh hi Elsea! I need to speak to your brother. Do you know where he is?"

"He should be in his room, just go up the corridor and take a left."

"Thanks!"

Shiori headed down the corridor and into the room, to be greeted by Keima and Tenri. Well, maybe just Tenri,

"Hello, Shiori-san!" Tenri said to Shiori.

"Hello, Ayukawa-san."

"Would you like to see a magic trick?"

"No, not really."

Meanwhile, Keima sat in the corner, tapping on his PFP.

"Why are you all in my room?"

"Because there's nowhere else to go."

"You could always stay at your house, you know. There's no need to come to mine."

"Well, certain things happened, and you house was the closest safe haven I could find."

"Safe haven?"

"Yeah. The goddess hosts are being targeted by some devils from old hell. I already explained this to Tenri."

"No! Don't get me involved! I've had enough of this!"

Shiori sighed. Then she picked up the closest thing she could find, one of his PFP's.

"You have three seconds to rephrase that, before I drop this fucking thing out of the window."

"Okay, I'm sorry! We can negotiate! Just spare my PFP, please!"

"Fine." Shiori held out her hand, with the PFP on it, and handed it to Keima. However, before it left he hand, it started vibrating. She accidently dropped it, but it fell onto the bed and flipped over. A message appeared on the PFP screen.

Dear God of Conquest,

Have you beaten eternal winter yet? I await your response.

Many thanks,

Anonymous.

Shiori stared at the PFP screen, then at Keima. "God… of Conquest?"

* * *

Keima grabbed his PFP off his bed, sat down on a chair, and asked: "So, what do you want with me?"

"I want you to help us search for the goddess hosts, and help rescue them."

"Why me, and not some other person?"

"Well, it would take too much effort to convince somebody to believe us, and it would also take lot's of mana from Minerva or Diana to open their eyes."

"Open their eyes? What the heck does that mean?"

"Think of it this way. Right now, most humans have their eyes shut to the supernatural world. However, If we use enough mana, we can essentially force their eyes open. That was what happened when you forged a contract with Elsea."

"Okay. Now, why should I help you? What do I gain from this?"

"I thought you said you'd help!"

"I said I'd negotiate. It's different."

"Fine..." Shiori thought for a moment, then said, "How about we play a game of chess? If you win, you don't have to help us. But if I win, then you have to help us. Fair?"

"Fair."

Time skip~ (Last stages of the chess match)

"Rook to H6." Keima moved his white rook up.

"Bishop to D5." Shiori's bishop advanced forward.

"Pawn to F4." Keima moved his pawn up two spaces.

"Bishop to G2. Checkmate." Shiori smiled and advanced her bishop to G2.

"That's not a checkmate. Pawn to E5."

"No, I'm afraid it is. You were just too busy being gloomy to realize that my win condition revolved around one rule."

"What rule?"

"The rule that if a pawn moves two spaces and you go through where it had passed by in a turn, then it is the same as moving on top of the pawn. Now that you can't move your pawn, you can't win. You were to trapped up in your own confidence that I didn't even need to set a trap. I set up a trap that you didn't even notice. You're nothing but a fallen god." Shiori smiled. "Checkmate."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I'm sure you guys all have a lot of questions about this chapter. I'll try my best to answer a few. First, how did Shiori suddenly get better then Keima? Answer: Practice. I don't mention this, but she has spent over a week without sleep between when she lost to Keima and when she went to ramen with her mom. Haha... a world where everything is decided by games. Sounds like NGNL to me. Actually, I was thinking about a cross over between TWGOK and NGNL, if anybody is interested. There should be more details on my profile. Also, I want to say one thing. Don't run any of the chess simulations that I have wrote out because**

 **#1 I'm pretty bad at chess.**

 **#2 I don't think these even work anyway**

 **#3 Do I even need another reason?  
**

 **Anyway. Time to respond to reviews.  
**

 **DarkDrawerJ: Well, they realised eachothers Identities. Or at least Shiori did. Did Keima? Find out in the next chapter! Haha. I tried to make it interesting, but that's up to you to determine.**

 **Xellos540: Okay then, I'll make Keima nicer. (Reads chapter) *laughs. Anyway, this is following HoJ, so yes, he is going out. In fact, I'm debating wether to even do a Shiori x Keima here. It could end up being the purest form of romance... Yuri. But who knows! Keima wasn't actually playing chess against Shiori, he was just trying to get better since he almost lost against Shiori. Oh... was Ayumi portrayed as a main character? Well, I don't particularly like her... I'm sorry... maybe Tenri, though. Maybe. Just Maybe. And thanks for pointing out the nee-san thing. I'll go fix that like, right now. Thanks!**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter! Have a nice day! :p. By the way, I took this survey, and apperently I am waaay to attached to Shiori, lol:** **quiz/6255657/Are-you-WAY-Attached-to-an-Anime-Character**


	7. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" Keima asked as he was dragged down the road.

"My house. My parents aren't home." Shiori answered.

On the way, they popped by a convenience store. Shiori bought a bottle of green tea.

"Ah… The taste really hits home." Shiori muttered.

On the side, Minerva walked, sipping on a carton of grape juice.

"The drinks in this world also taste great!" Minerva said as she finished her grape juice.

"I have to agree on that one." Diana floated above them, drinking coke.

"Can you guys please be more… you know… subtle?" Shiori asked, "For all we know, we're under surveillance."

From her pocket, she pulled out the fourth book in the Sherlock Holmes series.

"How big are your pockets?" Keima asked, sighing.

"Not that big. I can probably only fit three books of this size." Shiori responded.

"Only?" Keima looked at her weirdly.

"Mhm."

"Ah, we're here!" Shiori finally exclaimed as they arrived at her apartment door.

"My… PFP…" Keima glanced at his PFP, which had run out of battery halfway through the journey.

"Stop whining, will you? You can charge it in my room."

"Why would you have a battery charger in your room?"

"Various reasons."

Keima looked at her weirdly.

Sure enough, there was no one in the house when they got back.

Shiori first popped by the fridge. She grabbed a bag of green tea and a kettle of boiling water and another carton of grape juice for Minerva.

Shiori quickly went into her room and then came out.

"Your battery charger." She threw a battery charger at Keima, who stared at it like it was worth a kilogram of gold.

"So… strategy meeting." Shiori clapped her hands together, "First, let's pile together what we know. Number one, four goddess hosts have been kidnapped. Second, the kidnappers are most certainly devils. Anything else?"

Tenri raised a hand.

"What?"

"I thought of someone who could help us. Please give me a second." Tenri took out her phone. After a quick conversation, she closed it again.

"Okay, she said she's coming soon."

"She?" Keima asked

"Mhm. Actually, you're quite well situated with her."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Mhm."

The doorbell rang. Shiori ran over to open the door.

"Come in!"

Through the door walked Dokurou.

"Ah, Dokurou-san." Tenri said.

"What's going on here? You called me all the way here… I had to get Rimyuel to fly me over."

"Rimyuel? Who's that?" Shiori asked.

"Hey, can you get out of your invisibility?" Dokurou called in the general direction of the door.

The air shimmered, and a certain "mad scientist" appeared in front of them.

"Akari?" Keima said in surprise.

"Oh, hi." Rimyuel waved.

Keima banged his head on the table.

"Okay, so that's the gist of it." Shiori had just finished explaining the current situation.

"What do you want me to do, then?" Dokurou asked.

"I don't know. Research? Spy? Fight? I don't really care. Just try to be more on the, you know, helpful side."

"Easy."

Shiori poured more water out of the kettle. She had already drank seven cups of tea, not counting the bottle she had bought on the way here. Beside Minerva, a mountain of grape juice was piling up.

"How do you have so many drinks? How much money do you have?" Keima asked.

"Oh, I work as a part time editor." Shiori responded.

Shiori pulled out her phone.

"Well, we're done here. You guys can go home. Also, give me back my charger." That last part was directed at Keima.

She booted up the chess app, and started a game.

Five minutes later~

"Checkmate." Shiori put the phone next to her and collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh, I should probably throw away all these grape juice cartons." She picked it up and dumped them in the rubbish bin. She then proceeded to dump the contents of the rubbish bin into a big bin that was downstairs.

"Mom should be home soon." Shiori said as she collapsed onto her bed, "Guess I'll fake being asleep again. Saves me the trouble of having to explain stuff, I guess." She grabbed another bottle of green tea, picked up her battery charger, and then went into her room. Under her covers, she picked up her phone and started another game.

Five more minutes later~

"Checkmate. God, I'm bored."

Shiori put her phone under her bed, changed into her pyjamas and went to sleep.

Three hours later~

Shiori's alarm rang.

A ray of sunlight pierced through the curtains.

"Ah! So bright!" Shiori quickly hid under her covers.

After a bit of cowering under the covers, she got out of her bed and got changed.

"Aw… It's Monday. We have school. Shit." Shiori commented after looking at the clock next to her bed.

"I guess I should probably eat now. School starts in an hour."

Shiori opened her door, and went into the kitchen. From the pantry, she took out a box of cereal.

She picked up a fork from the cutlery cabinet, and poured the cereal into a bowl. In the tiny room, the sound of the cereal falling into the bowl seemed to echo across the universe.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, here's my new chapter. If It was rushed/terrible, I apologise. A bunch of stuff is happening, so I had to kind of write this during lunch. (Heh…) I also apologise for the chapter coming out so slow. By the way, in my opinion, the best anime of this season is Kaguya-sama. Just had to throw that out there. Time to respond to reviews.**

 **DarkDrawerJ: Thanks!**

 **Xellos540: Yes, this is extremely early in the morning. I'm not sure what the chess move I was referring to is called, but I'm pretty sure it's legit. Pretty sure. Keima is not aware that he was battling Shiori before, that's happening later. The "first arc" is mainly on the demons and stuff. I'll try finishing this one first before moving onto the other path. It's slightly added in here, but it's not that major.**


	8. Chapter 7

Shiori sat in the librarians chair, reading one of the new books that just came in the day before.

An hour later, the bell rang. Shiori put down her book and went to class.

"English, huh?" Shiori was pretty good at English. She had learnt a decent amount of English when she was in junior school so she could read the English books that took up almost half the school's library. Before entering the room, she hesitated a bit, like she used to. A few seconds later, she pushed open the door and went into the classroom.

One and a half hours later~

"Ah… That was tiring." Shiori said to herself while stretching on her chair. She exited the classroom, and went back to the library. She set about to organise the new books. There was a lot, and it ended up taking nearly half an hour. She also had to remember the positions of the firetruck books, she would give them to Elsie later. There were two in total. One was a guidebook on vehicles, and the other was a book talking about fires.

After a long day at school, Shiori finally arrived home. She collapsed on her bed.

"I wanna sleep."

She stayed on her bed hugging her pillow for a bit longer, then walked over and did all her Homework. From the combination of English, Math, Chemistry and Physics, she had gotten a lot of homework. Not to mention that the final exams were coming up. First, she pulled out the hardest one. Physics. She sighed as she picked up a pencil. English and Math were relatively easy, she just had to memorise a bunch of stuff. Chemistry was slightly harder. Physics was just…

Three hours later~

"Homework finished!"

Shiori leaned back on her chair. She walked over to the kitchen and took out a tea bag. She also took a kettle of hot water, and a cup. A few minutes later, her Tea was ready. Tea leaves taste nicer than tea bags, but tea bags were quicker, which was why she ended up using those more.

Shiori lay on her bed, playing Shogi. She mainly played Chess, but she was also pretty good at playing other games like Chinese chess and Shogi. They had the same type of basic concept, just a few rules and pieces were changed.

"Mom, I'm going to the bookstore."

"Okay, just remember to keep to the main road and look out for any shady people."

Shiori inwardly groaned. As if being on a main street would protect her from attacks from devils with celestial robes. Yeesh. Plus, the shorter way involved taking a quick walk through a back alley, so if she wasn't allowed to do that, walking there would take 15+ minutes. Shit. Shiori opened the door and walked into the outside world. Nothing happened on the way there. Shiori spent twenty or so minutes looking through the new books section, bought two, and then left the bookstore. As she walked out onto the road, she felt something splash against her hand. Rain.

While Shiori had been in the bookstore, rain clouds had started gathering, darkening the sky. Now, they loomed above her, like a prison she would never escape from. She hadn't expected it to rain, so she hadn't brought an umbrella. Shiori took refuge in the bookstore. Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed.

"This feels like a scene from a horror movie." Shiori whispered to herself.

"It's the work of devils." Minerva suddenly appeared next to her, "They're using magic to create this storm."

"That sounds like a pain in the ass. What's the point?"

"I assume the storm is an after-effect of what they're trying to do… like jamming signals, for instance."

"Why would they want to jam signals?"

"Probably to isolate you and Tenri so that they could capture you more easily."

"Huh."

Suddenly. Shiori was enveloped in darkness. She was slightly aware of what was going on in the background. She collapsed onto the floor. The last thing she saw was a horned devil staring at her.

Shiori woke up in a room made out of translucent purple material.

"Huh? Where am I?" Shiori paused for a minute, "Oh, that's right. Devils…"

Minerva appeared next to Shiori. "I'm not sure what this is, but this crystal is limiting my powers."

Shiori took a moment to look around. Then, through the wall, she saw a yellow haired girl staring back at her.

"Kujo-san?" Shiori ran over to the wall. "Can you hear me?"

The response came back as a whisper. "Yes. What's going on here?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like we have been captured by devils."

"What are we going to do, then?"

"Give me a second, I'm thinking!" Shiori thought for a moment, then said, "Are any of the other goddess hosts here?"

"Yes! Tenri is next to you, on the other side. Yui Is next to me, Kanon is next to Tenri and Ayumi is opposite to you."

"I see… so they're separating us to try and keeping our power at a minimum. Just out of curiosity, can you ask Vulcan if she knows what this is?"

Shiori waited for a minute, and Tsukiyo responded, "She says she doesn't know. But she says that the reason her power is limited is because of the Miasma."

Shiori heard a gasp from next to her.

"What?" Shiori turned around and asked Minerva.

"I know what his is now." Minerrva said, "It's solid Miasma."

"Solid Miasma? Does that even exist?"

"Evidently so. It seems that they are using the negative energy that the Miasma is emitting to cancel out our powers, which are fuelled by love."

"That makes sense. Do you know how to break it?

"No."

"Okay then."

Shiori walked around the room, touching the walls.

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked.

"It's just a possibility, but there is a chance that there is a switch or something here that opens a door. Of course, it's also possible that they just use magic. In that case, we're screwed."

Shiori felt all the walls, but the walls were incredibly smooth. She couldn't make out even the slightest bump. Shiori sat down and sighed.

"God… We're fucked."

"I'm sorry, but I disagree." A voice sounded from above her.

From the ceiling, Rimyuel De Lute Irma appeared. She landed in front of Shiori and twirled around her scythe of testament.

"My speciality is barrier penetration." Rimyuel said while smiling, "So, What's going on here?"

"Not sure. As you can see, all the goddess hosts are here. Can you please let us out? That would be appreciated. Like, a lot."

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure I can. Getting in and out of here by myself is no problem, but I'm sure they've placed spells to notify them if any of you leave. But you know, we can always try and make a run for it, right?" Rimyuel smiled. She touched one of the walls, and it shimmered, "You can go out now. Go ahead!"

Shiori and Minerva walked out. Rimyuel proceeded to do that for all the other five goddess hosts. Then an alarm sounded. It sounded like the dying screams of a rat, but hey, no comment. People can make their own decisions.

"I told you there would be alarms." Rimyuel said, "Well, we should probably run."

"I just realised, we don't know where the exit is… well, it's probably hidden somewhere."

Shiori smacked her face.

Observing the structure, Shiori said "I feel like we're underground. Or in hell. That would suck."

Shiori touched one of the outer walls. Her hand passed right through it.

"Fuck… I'm an idiot." Shiori stuck her head through the wall, "It's an illusion."

Shiori walked through the "wall".

"I swear, this place is going to drive me crazy…"

Shiori popped out of a door and fell onto a road.

"Ow…" More people popped out of the door and fell on top of her, "Oh fuck."

"Are we in hell?" Shiori asked.

"Yes." Minerva responded.

"Just out of curiosity… what's the gap between hell and the surface?"

"Twenty light years."

"Well then…"

"How far is that?" Apollo asked.

"I swear…" Shiori smacked her head "The speed light travels in twenty years."

"How fast is that?"

"1080000000 kilometres an hour." Shiori said, "Well then, how can we get out of here?"

"1—0—8—0–––" Apollo started counting the digits on her fingers, "0—0—0–––"

"Just give up already, okay?" Shiori sat down on a rock, "And those devils will be coming soon… Ah, speak of the devil." AN: Sorry, bad pun.

Diana flicked her wrist. A beam of light shot out of her hand and blasted the devils into dust.

"Magic…" Shiori sighed, "Well, at least it's not being used on us. That reminds me, how the hell did we get down here?"

"Hell has terminals where the devils can teleport to the surface…" Minerva said, "But that doesn't make sense, how would they smuggle us in here?"

"I have no idea. I would think that they would have a terminal of their own… but I don't see how that's possible. Aren't those thing massive?" Shiori asked.

"Not necessarily… I suppose it would be possible to compress them into a smaller size… though I'm sure that would take a lot of magic." Minerva responded,

"Hmm… so it is possible… I wonder…" Shiori sat down on a step, "I guess we'll have to do it…"

"What?" Minerva asked.

"A classic. Let's go steal some uniforms." Shiori smiled, "Also, does anybody have weapons? I feel like we might need them."

"Will stun guns work?" Kanon asked, "I have quite a few."

"Yeah. probably."

Kanon gave all of them a stun gun.

"Minerva, create a barrier around this area, please. Like, a wall." Shiori said.

"Okay!" Minerva raised her hand, and a purple wall materialised in front of them.

"Run!" Shiori said, and they ran off.

"Next time we see a devil, try to knock them unconscious. Please don't kill them. That would be bad," Shiori said, as they slowly walked down one of the roads, tired.

"Sure." They all responded.

And they waited. Shiori yawned. A flock of crows flew over them.

There was a thudding sound from next to them.

"Devils captured!" Mars made a satisfying sound as she let out a sigh.

"Just saying… We can just use my hagoromo." Rimyuel said.

"Nah. Devils can see through the hagoromo, right?" Shiori said.

"Yes, that's true… Only the higher ranking ones, though." Rimyuel responded.

"Well, anyway… Step one complete." Shiori said.

"Also… they have fingerprint identification at the terminals, so I'm not sure how we'll get past that." Rimyuel said.

"Oh great. Anything else?" Shiori said. Sarcastically.

"Yes. You need verification cards, face identification and passwords that vary depending on the person." Rimyuel replied with a straight face.

"Well, that decides it." Shiori said.

"Decides what?" Minerva asked.

"We're going to hack into New Hell's system." Shiori said.

"Do you even know how to hack?" Minerva asked.

Shiori reached into her pocket and pulled out The Utter Dolts Guide to Hacking

"I know your pockets are big… but…" Minerva said, "That big?"

"Yep! Okay, Rimyuel. Where can we find computers in New Hell?" Shiori said.

"We only have them in the Central Tower in Central New Hell… in a few offices." Rimyuel responded.

"Okay, let's go there, but first, take their hoods and verification cards." Shiori pointed at the bound devils, "Rimyuel, please do the honours."

At Central New Hell~

"Okay, we're here. Where do we go?" Shiori asked Rimyuel.

"That way." Rimyuel pointed left.

"Okay. I suggest we put on the hoods now." Shiori said, "It looks like this place is quite busy."

"0––0––0––" Apollo continued counting on her fingers.

"Can you stop? You're making us stand out." Rimyuel said to Apollo.

"Sorry…" Apollo said, and stopped counting.

"Good." Rimyuel stopped, "We're here."

A gigantic building towered over them.

"Wow… That looks awesome." Shiori exclaimed.

The building went up in a spiral shape, similar to a mountain.

"Okay, here's when things are gonna get hairy." Rimyuel said.

"Yay…" Shiori sighed.

They started climbing.

"Here we are." Rimyuel stopped and pointed to a door on their left.

"Okay, we're going in. I'll open the door, and you guys can kick the shit out of them." Shiori walked over and tapped a button.

In a flash of motion, all devils in the room were dead.

"You know, I feel like I should feel guilty…" Shiori said, sighing.

They walked in and closed the door.

"Minerva, create a barrier around the room. Prevent people from coming in, but please don't jam any signals. That would be troublesome." Shiori said. Minerva nodded and raised her hands, and a purple barrier appeared.

"Okay, let's get to this." Shiori walked forward and sat down in front of a computer.

Half an hour later~

"Why is this thing's security system so hard to get into?" Shiori sighed, still stuck on the login screen.

"I think you just suck at hacking." Minerva commented

"I've read like, three books on it before." Shiori said, "Ah! I'm in!"

Shiori tapped on another button. Her fingers flashed across the keyboard.

"I miss my tea…"

Two hours later~

"Okay! We're all finished. We should be able to get out of new hell with no problem now." Shiori said, sighing, "Hopefully. Don't blame me if bad stuff happens and we get arrested by public security."

"Is there anybody outside?" Shiori asked.

"No, I don't think so." Minerva said.

"Okay, good. Let's go."

They ran out of the room and headed to the terminal, following Rimyuel.

They arrived at the terminal.

"I should leave now." Rimyuel said, "I'll attract attention."

"Sure. Thanks for your help!" Shiori said, "Now that she's left… where the fuck do we go?"

"Uh… There?" Minerva pointed to one side.

"Why that way?" Shiori asked.

"It smells nicer that way." Minerva said.

"I wouldn't know. My nose is blocked." Shiori said, "Well, I guess we'll go that way."

They walked up to a security gate.

"Okay… this is were we take out verification cards." Shiori said, taking one out of her only slightly large pockets.

Shiori walked up to the gate, swiped her card over it. There was a "ding!" sound, and the gate slid open. Shiori let out a sigh. Shiori walked through, and they all took turns passing through.

When they were out of range from the gatekeepers, Shiori said,

"That went fine. But that wasn't part of my hacking, so I don't know if I hacked it properly or not."

Shiori walked up to the next gate.

"Okay, this one's finger identification and face identification." Shiori said, "Put your fingers on that black board at the bottom, and look into the camera."

Shiori walked through the gate without a problem.

"Whoo! I can't believe that worked." Shiori said to herself.

Suddenly, there was a "bzzt" sound from her left.

Ayumi was in the process of passing through.

"Oh, for fucks sake." Shiori ran back. She put the point of her stunner to the machine and zapped it.

Ayumi tried again, and a "ding!" sound came.

"Wow. These stun guns are really magical." Shiori said.

They finally reached the last gate.

"Okay, this is a password. Just type in Blah and you can get in. Capital B, not capital l, a and h. The letters are different, but just type the positions they are on the keyboard." Shiori said, "If that doesn't work, just zap them."

Shiori walked up to gate. Her fingers flashed across the keyboard.  
Then, making sure that nobody saw her left hand, she zapped the machine. She hit the enter button, and a gigantic tick lit across the screen. Shiori walked through.

"Ah… We're finally done." Shiori sighed again. Just then, she heard a devil speaking some weird screwed up language from her left.

The devil was talking to Minerva.

"Oh… to hell with those lolicons." Shiori looked, and saw that everybody had passed through.

Shiori walked over to the devil and zapped him with a stunner, "Who on earth has a fucking fetish for one million year old loli's?"

"We should probably run now..." Shiori said as the devil next to her fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach. Shiori started heading towards a white portal floating in the air. The rest followed her.

They passed through the glowing white portal.

A bright blinding light hit their eyes. Shiori instinctively blocked her eyes with her arm.

Tall buildings towered over them.

"Where are we?" Shiori asked.

"Well, If I had to say…" Minerva said, "We're in Tokyo."

A snowflake fell and landed on Shiori's nose.

* * *

 **AN: Whoo! That was the longest chapter yet. I think it was 2783 words (minus the AN). Sorry if this gets really confusing or too "fantasy" for your tastes. Bear with me. By the way, the other goddess hosts and goddesses are with them, I just decided not to make them speak. It makes my life easier. *Laughs*. Next chapter explores their adventures in Tokyo! Well, yeah. Yay. I was planning on dropping them in America, but I thought that might be a bit drastic. I could have "America! F*ck Yeah!" going on in the background. I also forget where they are actually supposed to be (in the anime). Hm… If they're supposed to be in Tokyo, pretend they aren't. xD. Also, the Date a Live season 3 opening is really nice. I love the violin (I think) part at the start . xD. And finally, sorry if you get tired of the hell and devil puns. I can't help myself. Also there's that one lord of the rings reference. I might have forgotten to put in some gaps, please forgive me if I did. time to respond to reviews.**

 **Xellos540: It's okay, you're forgiven. xD. I like grape juice more, but you know, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I personally like my ending line, and I like cereal.**

 **Well, once again, thank you for reading my chapter. I might be able to hit 10,000 words with the next chapter. Only god knows! See you next time!**


End file.
